New Beginning
by Love Oneself
Summary: Tsuna noticed how similar his life is to the fairy tale that he is reading. Not only that, Tsuna is getting attracted to Yamamoto out of nowhere. Could it be that the princess is Tsuna and the prince is Yamamoto in their past life? 8027
1. Meeting You For The First Time

Hey readers from all over. Another story of our beautiful 8027. It's something I haven't really consider writing, but it was just lying around. And since I have other stories I need to update, this might be update a lot later. But I'll work hard to keep going. I haven't really competed the whole story so I'm going to wing it like I always do. So enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Or the song.**_

Chapter 1: Meeting You For The First Time

In a far land where only a princess is imprisoned in a high tower, only few knew about her. The princess was called, or what they known her for, lonely star princess. It may sound unusual and silly, but reasonable. As the sky wears its moon pendent with its starry friends in a large village, only a single star emerges itself in the dark sky where the princess rest in the high tower. Those few would see the beautiful princess staring at the lonesome star at a single window. She had a lonely expression spread across her light tan skin as if she understands the emerging star.

As the day fade along with sun's bright light, a noble prince, well-known in society, stumble his way towards the princess' tower.

The prince appears to be in his sixteens. He had short spiky dark hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was known for his cheerful, out-going personality. Not only that, he has a tendency of leaving the castle without informing a single soul. His laughter and smile is his trademark point.

After a long stroll around the forest, he chose to rest near the castle, not knowing anything about it. The prince settled down his bag and searched for any nearby riverbanks. Spotting one not too far, he hurried his way swiftly.

As he was about to fill his hands with clear water, he heard a gentle melodious voice not too far from where he was standing. The voice was getting clearer and closer as he drew himself to it. The voice was hypnotizing enough for anyone to stop their tracks and listen to this melody from a mysterious person. As he continued to search the angelic voice, he spots a single body wearing a pure white spaghetti dress in the riverbank with her chocolate brown hair clinging to her back. Only her back was showed at him.

"Do you remember when we made a promise on that day?" She sang sweetly.

The prince had no choice, but to listen.

_That our hearts will always be one, no matter where we're at?_

_In this natural world where you're next to me,_

_I shouldn't be able to say "goodbye" here and now._

This song sounds as if it was calling to someone.

_Here...we're here; hold our hands together; don't let go,_

An image of this female shedding a tear was hard to surpass. Was this song yearning for someone? Was this person... lonely? The prince couldn't help, but frown at all the thoughts that ran in his peaceful mind. Who is this person calling to?

_Hey, don't disappear; I don't want to forget about you._

_Because you exist, I exist._

_Please don't disappear; don't leave me on my own._

_I'm thinking of you with all of my heart._

This song has a sad melody. A sorrowful message.

_The future where I believed that nothing would change,_

_Is an endless story that we'll walk through together._

Tears dripped down to the prince's chin as the sadness overwhelmed him. Did she let go of the one she loved? The thought itself was saddening enough. Why sing a sad song when you can sing a cheerful one instead? The answer was simple; this song is expressing her reasons, emotions.

_Even if I lose all of this world,_

_I want to just keep protecting your smile._

_Alone...all alone, I can't search for the answer._

The prince can feel the message the song was giving. It was crystal clear as broad daylight. The emotion matched the song's message. Even the tears that were never there to begin with made its way out the prince's chocolate brown eyes continuously.

_Hey, don't disappear; I don't want to forget about you,_

_I don't need a me who doesn't know about you._

The prince took a step closer, trying his best not to make a slight sound.

_Please don't disappear; don't leave me on my own,_

_I'm thinking of you with all of my heart._

He wanted to hold her, comfort her. He wanted to get rid of the sad feeling she had. Maybe then she can sing a melody that can fill the heart with happiness. To make her happy.

_Hey, don't disappear; I don't want to forget about you,_

_Because I'll become a me who can protect you._

_Please don't disappear; don't leave me on my own,_

_I'm thinking of you with all of my heart._

The distance between him and mysterious person was shortening with one step away. As he reached out his hand towards her way, a sudden sound of a twig snapping echoed. A simple mistake.

The female turned around to see an out reached hand and a prince coming her way. She panicked. In one swift movement, she escaped the riverbank and made way to the tower, her home. Looking back, she saw the man from before following her. She panicked much more and made a hasty run. _Who is this man and why was he following me?_ Those thoughts didn't last long when she saw the tower she recognizes for a long period of time. She opened and closed the door quickly before the strange man could even get to her. Sound of her heartbeats reached her ear as she lean against the wooden door, trying to catch her breath.

On the other side of the wooden door, the prince continuously knocks to get the female to open it. He only wanted to speak with her, nothing else.

"Please, I just want to talk that's all." He shouted at the door.

Still, the female refuses to open the door.

"Please. I want to know about you." His voice became a whisper.

Slowly, she opened the door to reveal half her face. The prince was drawn to her beautiful honey colored eyes. It was nothing he ever seen in his life.

"Who are you and what is it that you want?" She asked sharply.

"I'm prince Yamato. It means great harmony. My palace is far from here. And I just want to be friends with you." Yamato smiled.

The mysterious female eyes widen. She never heard anyone say that to her before. It was so strange to her. Instead, she smiled back to the male and stepped out of the tower. The prince took hold of what was in front of him. She was beautiful. Her long light brown hair reached her back; she has a slime body with her light tan skin matching it, her aura was childish and innocent, and her eyes. Oh her honey colored eyes were like a diamond. Words can't describe how she was to him.

"My name is Tsukiko. It means moon child."

"What a strange name."

"I could say the same to you mister." She gave a huff.

"Maybe, but I-"

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked away from his book and looked up at one of his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna closed his book and placed it on his lap knowing that once someone is around him, he won't be able to finish. Tsuna smiled.

"What is it Yamamoto-kun?"

"Um Gokudera wanted me to tell you that he has a few errands to run for the kid and won't be able to walk you home today."

"Okay. I'll walk home myself."

"How about I walk you home Tsuna?"

Tsuna'syes widen as he stared at the baseball lover.

"Eh? But I thought you have baseball practice."

"I don't think they'll mind if I skipped one practice."

Tsuna sighed as he smiled. Lately, things changed after the trip from the future. But nothing major though. Everyone is still the same as he remembered them. And he is also getting harsh training from Reborn even though there is no need for it now. He is still considered a Spartan in Tsuna's book.

Tsuna rose to his feet as he took the book and joined it on the shelf with the others. He looked back at his Rain Guardian.

"Let's go Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto nodded as he walked beside his friend. The trip from the library to the gates of the school was quiet strangely. Not a single word uttered from both males. Usually there was a lot to talk about. Topics leading to other topics that were simple and pointless to serious and meaningful. Where did that all go?

"What was the story you were reading Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Oh. It's about a princess meeting up with this prince who wanted to be friends. That's how far I got on the story."

"Wow. Maybe I should try reading that."

Tsuna laughed. This is what he was waiting for. Yamamoto continued on talking about how a baseball game was coming this week and he was going to make sure that he is going to get a homerun. And how the trip to the future was a fun experience, but he wonders how the Mafia game can make that possible. It was all fond memories to the both of them.

"So Tsuna, how are you and Sasagawa?"

Tsuna blushed at the name. After what happened in the future, he realized that it was just admiration, not love. But he has yet to find that special someone.

"Oh, well I think my love for Kyoko was actually admiration. But I'm still going to find who is the right one for me someday."

"And what if the one you love was a guy? Would you still love him?"

Tsuna's eyes widen. If he fell in love with a guy? Wouldn't that be a bit strange?

"I don't really see it."

"Oh." Yamamoto didn't really put much enthusiasm in it.

"But if it turns out that way, I guess I'll accept him too."

That moment Yamamoto stopped walking. Tsuna turned back to see Yamamoto's darkening his eyes so he didn't show any emotion.

"Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna desperately, as if in need, and took hold of both Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna noticed how shaky Yamamoto was and how nervous he was behaving. It looked like he had something important to say. It made Tsuna worried for some reason.

"Then, Tsuna I really wanted to tell you that I-"

"Ciaossu." Reborn interrupted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

"Kid!"

"Did I interrupt something?" He smirked.

Yamamoto let go of Tsuna as he stared at the baby. Tsuna could feel his chest beating rapidly. Was Yamamoto trying to confess to him or something? No, it couldn't be. Yamamoto wouldn't like a Useless Tsuna. Especially when he has a lot of admirers that he has in school. Or maybe Gokudera would fit him perfectly. They may have argue a lot, well only Gokudera yells while Yamamoto laughs, but they get along very well.

"No, nothing important."

"Good. Tsuna, Mama wants you to buy some vegetable. Now."

Feeling a bit threaten, Tsuna said goodbye to Yamamoto and ran to do his errands. That left Yamamoto with Reborn. Just when Yamamoto was about to leave too, Reborn stopped him before he could move a muscle.

"I see that you have a little crush on Dame-Tsuna. How interesting."

Yamamoto only blushed at the comment.

"But I think it's best if you get rid of them."

"What? Why?"

"Emotions are not needed in the Mafia."

With that, Reborn disappeared. Yamamoto only stared at the empty spot where the infant once stood. Emotions are not needed? The words itself was a bit painful.

"Get rid of them, huh."

Yamamoto remains silent. How can he get rid of it when it's half of him? He sighed and continues his way home.

"I love Tsuna Sawada. That feeling is a part of me for a long time now."

OXO

So that's about it from this writer. I didn't really proofread this so there might be a few errors. But thanks for reading and I'll make some time to update this. Please review.


	2. Reawaking And Awareness

Hello my lovely readers. I didn't really get a lot of reviews on this, but it doesn't bother me too much. And thanks to my two reviews from the last chapter. Since they wanted me to continue, I guess I will. Not that I have a choice when I started this. Oh well. Here's the new updated chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Reawaking and Awareness

Tsuna shivers when a cold winter air passes his neck. Tsuna frowns as he recollected his memories of this morning when he was getting ready for school. Normally he suspects the baby to wake him by some sort of torturous way, like the time he shocked him awake. And what a nightmare that was. Instead, the Acrobaleno was up and ready, staring out of the window thoughtfully. Tsuna asked him if something was wrong, but he only talked in riddles. The one he clearly remembers was 'history can repeat itself'. Of course, Tsuna didn't take it too serious since he already got his history teacher on his case about not doing anything right. It was all a pain in the neck.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto rushing towards him. He blushes. He can remember how Yamamoto almost, possibly, confesses to him. Pretending that it didn't happened, Tsuna smiled at his friend.

"Good morning Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna greeted.

"Morning Tsuna." He greeted back cheerfully.

They continued their way to school without uttering a word to one another. There was a small tension lingering them, forcing this situation into something more straining and awkward. Can't there be anything to put an end to this torture?

"Tenth!"

Almost on time too. Gokudera rushes towards the two other males. He stops right in front of Tsuna as he tries to regain his composure and breath. When he did, he greeted the brunet with his cheerful behavior and groans when he saw Yamamoto next to him. They resume walking to their school's direction. It was more at ease instead of the tense atmosphere Yamamoto and Tsuna had to deal with not too long ago. Conversation to the next made them feel like how it was before. The fun days as they remembered it when they can laugh together till their hearts content.

"So Tenth, what do you think of the assignment the idiotic teacher gave us?"

"Oh the assignment. Well, I think it's fine. I like the story."

"I'm not really into those type of things. But if it was about the Mafia, we would've ace this." He said cheerfully as he gave it thumbs up.

"I don't think your assignment is that hard. But I'm happy that he assigned me the baseball article." Yamamoto laughs.

"Who asked you baseball freak?" Gokudera only growled.

Tsuna smiled awkwardly as he watch his two best friends having a small argument. Well Gokudera is the one yelling at Yamamoto so he can't really say that they are. This continued on till they made it in time for their class. The teacher was running a bit late so everyone got free time for a while. Even Ryohei came by to ask if Tsuna could join the boxing club. Of course, Tsuna refused since he wasn't made for that type of sport.

"Sorry that I'm late everyone."

Everyone returned to his or her original seats as the teacher prepare for today's lesson. Tsuna sighed as he already knew how it all going to end. Tsuna stared out of the window as the teacher began to row call. Tsuna's eyes widen when he remembered what Reborn said to him earlier. 'History can repeat itself'. What does he mean when he says that? Could it be involved with the future? Or having to fight old or new enemies? Tsuna ruffles his hair in distress. How can he figure it out if it doesn't make any sense?

"Is there anything you like to share Sawada?" He heard an angry voice.

Tsuna stared up as he saw his teacher glaring down on him. And it took a few minutes to cause trouble with the teacher already.

"If you find my lessons so boring, why don't you stay after during detention to study?"

Tsuna frowns sadly. Just great. This is what he gets for trying to figure out something that could possibly tell his future, but no, instead he has to get detention. It feels like Reborn might have planned this out the whole time. He nods nevertheless. The teacher huff before he continued on with the lesson. Behind him, he could feel someone staring at him. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't comfortable to say the least. He trailed his eyes across the room and saw that Yamamoto was staring at him intensely. Panicking, he looked back at the board and tried to ignore any unwanted trouble or attention for the baseball idol.

School ended as how Tsuna suspected. He did terrible in class, failed a few tests and quiz, and did horrible at gym. He sighed in exhaustion. Now there's the detention he has to go to. Gokudera asked if he wanted him to stay, but Tsuna refused since the bomber must be busy. And the fact that he might destroy the school. Tsuna rush towards the classroom so he wouldn't be late. As he opened the door, he noticed that the teacher wasn't there. Somewhat, Tsuna was relieved. He went and sat down at his desk and wait till the teacher shows up or till time was up.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He asked himself, not expecting an answer.

The whole time Tsuna just sat there bored out of his mind. He finally left when he thought it was time to. Plus the teacher wasn't going to show up either way. Tsuna went to his locker in order to retrieve his shoes and bag. He sighed at how this day turned out over his thinking about what Reborn said.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto beside him.

"Yamamoto-kun, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I just finished baseball practice."

"Oh."

Tsuna rushed to change his shoes and grab his paperwork so he could finish them later. He walked away as soon as he was done with everything.

"Wait Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to the other boy.

But Tsuna didn't listen. Yamamoto ran to Tsuna and took hold of the brunet's wrist. Tsuna's eyes widen as he was forced to face the baseball idol. Yamamoto stared directly at Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes desperately. Tsuna could hear his heart beating rapidly. Yamamoto said his name in s hush voice, which made the brunet's heart leap out of his chest.

"Before, I wanted to tell you that I…"

"Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto continued on staring into his eyes. A red blush creaked up on Tsuna's face. Was he going to confess like he did before? He noticed the small amount of space between him and Yamamoto. Drawing closer bit-by-bit, Tsuna's eyes drifted down. His heart became louder every time it beats.

"Tsuna, I really…"

"Takeshi!"

Takeshi? Tsuna pulled away from Yamamoto sadly as he saw the taller male's father running towards them. Still have his hand in Yamamoto's grip, Tsuna pulled his hand away and ran off home. He felt so embarrassed. For him to be in that type of situation with his best friend was embarrassing beyond words.

Yamamoto only watched Tsuna run off in shock. He frowns sadly. Just his luck. He looked back at his father as he stared at his only son. He smiled so that his father doesn't suspect anything.

"Hey dad. What are you doing here?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh, I saw you when I was making a delivery. So I thought I drive you home. That's when I saw your friend."

"You mean Tsuna? Don't worry, he's probably home by now."

"I see. Then we better get going too. The sushi isn't going to delivery itself." His father joked.

Yamamoto laughed with him half-heartedly. His mind was on the brunet. If only he said it a bit quicker. Maybe then, this wouldn't have happened. He sighed to himself. That's when Reborn's words got to him. _Emotions are not need in the Mafia._

"Tsuna."

OXO

Tsuna ran in his room, ignoring everything around him. He dropped his school bag on the floor and fell down on his bed. Tsuna covered his face with his pillow, trying to forget about what happened between him and Yamamoto. How can he have feeling for his best friend? Well he is very popular with the girls and great at a lot of sport than he is. But they're both guys and close friends. That's about it. Nothing more and nothing less. He pulled the pillow closer, more than it's suppose to.

And how can he forget about his heart beating so fast for the male. He thought he would find his special someone, but he didn't expect now. Why couldn't it be someone else? It's not that he doesn't think Yamamoto is a terrible person to have as a lover. Any girl would be happy to have a great guy like him. It's just that he never thought Yamamoto as a lover before. A good friend, that's it. Now, he is panicking over his friend trying to confess to him. What is he suppose to do?

"Tell him you don't feel the same way."

Yeah. That's a good idea. That way they can still be friends and Yamamoto can move on. Plus he can be with those other girls that like him a lot. Tsuna froze for a second. He removes his pillow from his face to see Reborn sitting on a leather chair drinking coffee. Tsuna automatically sat up.

"You knew all this time?" Tsuna shouted.

"It was obvious. You're slow for not knowing all those time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What if I did? Then what would you do? Run away like you always do?" Reborn question harshly.

"Well I…"

"Exactly. With that type of response, you would've hurt Yamamoto's feeling and cause problems in the Family. That's why emotions are not needed in the Mafia."

Tsuna stared in shock. Was that really what the Mafia is like? Emotions are not need? How can they say something like that? Emotions aren't something we can't just get rid of.

"Did you say this to Yamamoto-kun?"

"I did, but I seems like he didn't listen. If he gets hurt from this, don't blame me."

"How can you say something like that to him?" Tsuna shouted.

"You would have rejected him either way." Reborn frowns.

Tsuna gone silent. Reborn stared directly into Tsuna's eyes, showing him that he was serious. Somehow, he was right. Tsuna wasn't really sure how to deal with this sort of situation. Not that he had to deal with this before.

"And weren't you the one that told him that if you loved a guy, it wouldn't matter?"

"How does that have to do with anything?"

"Even though you said that, you reject Yamamoto. Is it the fact that he is a male that makes you think otherwise?"

"No. Yamamoto is my friend. I never thought of him as anything else."

"Then why didn't you stop him from almost kissing you?" Reborn questions.

Tsuna's eyes widen further. Why didn't he? He had a lot of opportunities to do so. But he didn't. Instead, he let it continue on with his heart beating nonstop. Maybe he was too caught up in the moment to do anything. Or he was off guard when Yamamoto did that to him.

"Admit it. You fell in love with Yamamoto."

"I…"

Tsuna fell in love with Yamamoto? In love with Yamamoto? Yamamoto is in love with him for how long? When did he?

"I'm in love with Yamamoto-kun." He admitted.

"Maybe it's best to see how this turns out right Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna nods reluctantly.

He's in love with Yamamoto.

OXO

So the second chapter is done. Please review and wait till the next chapter. It won't take too long to update I hope. Thank you.


	3. Renewing the Past Love

Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while. The reason was because the computer I use Microsoft Word on is now broken. I tried fixing it myself, but still won't respond or turn on. Even though my family say to get rid off it, I kept saying no because it might work someday... I guess. But thanks to the Internet, I found other ways to get my stories done. But it might take longer than it should. So please be patient with me. And did I forget to tell you guys that all my data is now gone thanks to that. So it will take a while to update my other stories. And please don't say to me 'update soon' or 'when are you going to update?'. I'm trying my best along with other stuff I need to get done. I love all my readers, reviewers, and favorites peoples and I love to write so I'm trying okay? At first, I thought that I lost all hope of continuing to write this, but I got over it because really who wants a story to end when it's getting good right? I know from experience like all of you. So here is the updated story I took the time to do. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Renewing the Past Love

It was such a joyful morning. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and no sign of any rain showers. What a perfect day. Well, one person isn't really in the spirit of it. Tsuna slant his shoulders in exhaustion. Yesterday isn't something that he doesn't want to bring up again personally. In his opinion, he was just confused and Reborn's words were getting to him. Him suddenly blunting out that he likes Yamamoto was mostly out of stress and manipulation all together. But Yamamoto's feeling isn't something he can just ignore. And the possible chance of him confessing to the brunet is very high. Like the other times he tried, but failed miserably. He groans as the thought of Yamamoto saying out his feelings once more. Just that made him want to avoid or run from the scene or at least Yamamoto. But Reborn is right. He can't just ignore it or run away like the times he did before. He got to face it, turn him down properly, and remain as friends like they are now.

Well the last part he wasn't too sure.

"Tsuna!" Speaking of the devil.

"Ah, good morning Yamamoto."

They resume walking towards the school silently. There was no tension or heavy atmosphere surrounding their presence. Well not for Yamamoto, but there might be some from Tsuna. Taking action, they both called out to one another out of the unexpected. They stare at each other in confusion and awkwardness. They tried again, but it result in them interrupting each other once again. Yamamoto waits for Tsuna to resume what he needs to say. Tsuna did the same for Yamamoto.

"Uh Tsuna," Yamamoto started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there is a chance of you meeting up on the rooftop after school?"

"Sure. I'll bring Gokudera too."

"Alone. It's really important. I need to tell you it before someone interrupts us again." Yamamoto mutters the last part.

Tsuna stares at Yamamoto's light brown orbs. It was filled with seriousness and determination. He haven't saw that since the battle between the Vongola and the Millefiore Famiglia. Being sucked in by Yamamoto's eyes, Tsuna just nods without knowing. Yamamoto smiles. They resume walking till Gokudera popped out to join the two. Small familiar argument between the two taller males continues as Tsuna just stood along the sideline, watching.

They arrived to school with a few minutes to spare. The gang surrounds Tsuna to continue their previous conversation. The teacher arrives a few minutes later with piles over piles of paper that was ready to scatter. Students remain where they were and continue to discuss among friends as they wait for the teacher. Yamamoto was discussing about baseball while Gokudera ignores him as he told Tsuna about his new technique. Tsuna, nevertheless, listens to the two.

"Tenth, can you meet me after school today?" Gokudera asked with confidence.

"Well, I-"

"Sorry, he has some plans with me Gokudera." Yamamoto interrupts.

Gokudera glares at the happy-go-lucky male as he smiles down on him.

"Cancel it." Gokudera said straight forward.

That's when Yamamoto frowns. Yamamoto told Tsuna not to cancel his plans as he felt the bomber sending death glares towards him. That's when Gokudera stepped in to convince the brunet to rethink it over. Tsuna only stares at the two nervously as they got into an argument. Shouts can be heard from the guardians in the class.

"What's so important that you can't wait till tomorrow Baseball Freak?" The Storm Guardian shouted.

"Well, I... It's something I can't say out in the open." Yamamoto tried to defend himself.

Gokudera only chuckled in pride as he stares at Yamamoto with victory. He turns to Tsuna, who is currently confused from the scene between the two. He took hold of the brunet's hand as he inform that what he needs to tell the Vongola was important. Tsuna only nods in confusion. Apparently, Yamamoto wasn't going to give in that easily. Yamamoto told the small brunet that what he had to say was important too. Tsuna only sighs at how his guardians were behaving. He looked around the classroom to see all of the students watching intensively. Even the teacher stopped what he was doing to watch.

"How about the Tenth decides who he wants to see after school?" Gokudera suggested.

Tsuna gulped when he was once again involved. He looked back at the two taller males as they stare at him with desperation. He shuffled through his thoughts to choose which he should go with. That was when something hit him. If he chooses Yamamoto, there is a possible chance of him confessing his feeling again. Knowing Gokudera, it might be something else.

"Maybe I should go with Gokudera-kun. Sorry Yamamoto." He answers nervously.

He could see Yamamoto's sadness. Just from that, string of pain surrounded Tsuna's chest. Gokudera was filled with joy when his Tenth decided on him. Unable to hold the excitement back, Gokudera embraced the surprised Tsuna. Yamamoto just stood there blankly as he watched the scene before him. His bangs covers his eyes in order to hide his emotion. But Tsuna knew that he was upset. It was obvious. Tsuna looked away from the baseball idol. He didn't have the courage to. Gokudera soon release the brunet from his embrace. They smiled to each other. Failing to notice, Yamamoto frowns at the sight.

"Tsuna..."

Tsuna turned around to face Yamamoto, who was right in front of him. Tsuna's eyes widen. Yamamoto took hold of the small brunet's shoulders. He wince from the tight grip Yamamoto had on him. He noticed that Yamamoto's bangs were still covering his eyes. But he saw the upset frown on his gentle face.

"Forget after school, forget about everyone else. I like you Tsuna. Since the day you saved me from killing myself, I fell in love with you!" Yamamoto shouted quietly at Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes widen. He probably knew the whole class did. The small brunet could see the teardrops surrounding Yamamoto's eyes. Tsuna couldn't say anything. His thoughts were blank. And his voice wouldn't conjure a word out of him. Gokudera just stood on the side, watching the scene with discontent. Gokudera grab hold of Tsuna and took the brunet away from the baseball fanatic's hold. He drew him close to his chest as he glared at Yamamoto.

"Then I guess I should say the same."

Gokudera looks at Tsuna with compassion.

"I love you Tenth. Since the beginning when I decided to be your right hand man."

That was when Yamamoto's eyes widen in turn. Gokudera didn't look away from Tsuna as he confessed his feelings. Tsuna was speechless. He never knew that the self-proclaiming right-hand had any possible feelings for him. Well, he kind of thought all that admiration for him, of course, admiration. Nothing else.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna trailed off.

"I don't expect a direct answer now. But please consider my feelings."

Thinking that it was enough, the teacher spoke up and told the students that they need to return to their seats. Tsuna, somewhat, was relieved. Throughout the class, he got both attention from Gokudera and Yamamoto. The constant staring was getting very uncomfortable. Everything came to an end when the bell rang to mark the end of first period. He was the first to leave out of the class. He could hear Yamamoto and Gokudera calling his name. But that didn't stop him from running. Before he knew it, he was inside the library. Tsuna regained his breath as he walks pass through the shelves. He stopped in a particular spot as he pulled out a book. Across the book, it was called 'Star Maiden'. It was the book he was assigned to read for a project. He never got to finish because of Yamamoto. He opened the book and skipped a few pages. He stopped on the part that said the one she loved confess to her. He reads from there.

"I love you. Since the day I met you." Yamato said.

Just when Tsukiko was about to say she felt the same, Yamato's friend stepped in and confessed his feelings too. She was confused. Both male started to argue over her. She just stood there, unable to process all the information given to her. Both male she cares about have feeling for her. She wanted to run. Run from all this. Nothing, but confusion was overwhelming her body. Unable to handle it, she ran into the tower. She can hear the two males calling for her, but she didn't care. She dropped to the stoned floor as she cries. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Who am I suppose to choose?" She asked to herself.

Tsuna pulled away from the book he was currently reading. It was as if his life was similar to it. He went back to the beginning and skimmed through the book. His thoughts were confirmed when it was almost identical to his. That was when it got him to think. How was it possible? For a life to play out as a fairytale? Tsuna looks at the cover, but never found the author's name. That was when everything came to him. 'History can repeat itself', that was what Reborn told him not too long ago. Could it be possible that the princess in the story be him? And the prince was Yamamoto? Tsuna ruffles his hair in frustration and confusion.

"Why doesn't anything make sense anymore?"

"Maybe thinking would be a good solution."

"Yeah, maybe it is..."

Tsuna stiffly turns around to see Reborn behind him with Leon resting on his fedora.

"Ciaossu."

"There is no need for that!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn only pouted as he told him that he wanted to be friendly. Tsuna backs away from the infant in fear. All that changed when Reborn became serious. He reached out his hand to Tsuna to signal him that he wants the book. Handing it over, Tsuna watches as the Arcobaleno reads through some of the pages. Reborn threw the book at Tsuna as he felt bored of it.

"Guess I was right..."

"Right about what?" Tsuna asked nervously.

Reborn only sighs as he explains to the brunet. Apparently, this is a tradition that goes on with the Vongola. Every generation must go through the process that is related to a story in order for him or her to find a mate. Whether the person was willing or not, it will somehow play out differently so that the person is participating before it get back to the original. If the person fails to match up with the destined mate, then it either switch to a more complex story or moves on to a different partner for the Boss. But if it goes go well and ends the way the story wanted it, it will let the Boss choose to stay with the destined mate or not without interfering. Or the possible chance of him being a princess in the past life and it wanted to help bring them together once more.

Tsuna's mouth dropped when Reborn finished explaining to him. So technically he is forced to participate in something he isn't willing to do because destiny or fate is trying to be nice to him? That is absurd. Tsuna ruffles his hair in frustration again. Not only is he forced to, he has to find a mate. As in lover, partner in life. It was something Tsuna never thought would ever happen at this time period. And now he has to mate with Yamamoto or Gokudera, his two best friends? And he can't, more likely couldn't, get out of it. Reborn just told him that if he doesn't succeed, it will either switch to a different, more complex, story. That or choose a different partner. The idea of getting a new partner was good, but the possibility of him getting together with Kyoko was very slim. And another thought of him getting together with either a stranger or his other guardians wasn't something pleasant too.

"Why is it always me?" Tsuna shouted in frustration.

"Normalcy is overrated. This is something you shouldn't expect to get out of the Mafia. Especially the Vongola." Reborn said matter-of-fact.

"This happened before?"

"Yes, with the Primo. He ended up with his Rain Guardian. But his second choice was the Cloud too. And there was when one of the Vongola boss got all of the guardians and two other participants."

Tsuna imagined what it would be like if he was in Primo's situation. Apparently, Tsuna understood as of why he chose the Rain over the Cloud. He was similar to Hibari, or that's what Tsuna thought. Both dangerous beings that was hard to get along with. And they're both loners that wouldn't want to be bind with something involving love. He never knew he had to follow the Primo's footstep in his love life also. His heart began to beat rapidly when the thought of him and Yamamoto getting together. Together with Yamamoto... Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"So who will you choose? Yamamoto or Gokudera?" Reborn asked with little interest.

"I-I don't know yet."

"Maybe that book can help."

With that, Reborn left before Tsuna could even respond to what he had to say. Taking his advice, Tsuna began to read the story hesitantly. So far, the princess soon discovered that the prince's friend was heading off to a far land. He asked her if she was willing to go with him. But she asked him if she could get more time to think. During her wait, the prince stayed by her side. He didn't try to convince her to stay or make her choose him over his friend. He only continued to shower her with his love. At the end, when the wait was over, the prince's friend asked her once more. Her response was no. She was in love with someone else. Understanding, the friend left the land and the princess alone. The prince took the chance to confess his feelings again which the princess approved. They got married and lived happily ever after.

Tsuna dropped the book in confusion. He will admit that there are thing that he doesn't understand, but that was beyond confusion. Is fate trying to finish it quick or do they not care anymore? The idea of fate being lazy is somewhat out of the question.

"There you are Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna looked up to see Kyoko standing next to him. He quickly hid the book behind his back as he stood up. He greeted the orange haired female as she just stares at him.

"What are you doing here Kyoko-chan?"

"I went out to find you. Gokudera and Yamamoto are worried about you."

"Oh. Sorry, I was doing a bit of thinking."

"Tsuna-kun, if you ever get confused with who you might like, see if your heart beat really fast."

Tsuna only stared at the female with confusion.

"Um, when you're in love, your heart beats really fast. If you feel it when you're with them, it means you're in love." Kyoko explained.

Tsuna stares at the female before smiling. Feeling that she did her job, she left Tsuna alone to think. Before she did, she wish him luck in whomever he chooses. Tsuna nods in appreciation. He then recap what Kyoko told him. If his heart beats really fast, that means he's in love. Tsuna found the immediate solution to the situation he is currently in. He went out in search for the two guardians.

Tsuna was wondering around the third floor in search of his guardians. That was when he bumped into someone. He was about to apologize when he saw both Yamamoto and Gokudera in front of him. Honestly, this is getting creepy.

"Tsuna."

"Tenth."

Tsuna only smiles at the two.

"I know that you guys want an answer from me sooner or later, but I'm not sure right now. That is why I am going on a date with you guys in order to find out."

"A date?" Gokudera questioned.

"With the both of us? You mean at the same time?"

Tsuna shook his head no as the two just stares at him. The small brunet smiles brightly at the two before he continues on.

"Separately."

"So who is first?" Yamamoto asked, hoping that he get chosen first.

"Gokudera."

Yamamoto frowns at his loss. As Gokudera embraced the brunet, Tsuna smiled once more at the Rain guardian in reassurance. Yamamoto smiles in return.

OXO

I guess that's it from me. Oh and I want to thank ilYamaTsunali personally for the pictures. I got them and I was really happy too. And for encouraging me to continue on as a writer and fangirl1203 for doing the same. For some that don't know, I was doubting my ability as a writer for 8027. And since I respect ilYamaTsunali as a writer, I'll continue on. Plus, I promise myself that I would support this couple till they're well-known when I made this account. I kinda forgot about it till now. I have my confidence back. Oh, I'm also willing to do any request from anyone. You can review it in to me or PM me directly and I'll get to work on it soon as possible. I also post a poll so see if you guys wanted me to write another story when I'm done with my current two stories. Until next time, please review. Bye bye.


	4. Proper Date

Thank you Catxmelons for giving me confidence. I really appreciate it and thank you for reading my other stories. Okay, I know that everyone is dying to read some 8027 action right? But I guess this chapter is about Gokudera and Tsuna's date. The reason I had Gokudera first is because he is the one that is suppose to ask him to leave to a 'far away land'. And that's when Yamamoto comes to the rescue and all that lovely stuff after I suppose. If it's a bit short on the date, I'll add Yamamoto's date to make it longer. It all depends. Anyways, thanks. Please enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: Proper Date

Fortunately it was a Saturday so it means no school. Tsuna stood in front of his closet choosing what to wear on his date. He thought he should just put on whatever he saw, but that wouldn't leave a good impression. It'll look like he doesn't care at all. He found a white t-shirt, sleeveless hoodie with black and white strips going across, and white shorts. Looking at the mirror with satisfaction, Tsuna smiles at his work. "You're really into this Dame-Tsuna." He heard a babyish voice from behind. He turned around to see Reborn sipping on his coffee in his leather seat. Along with his partner, Leon, resting happily on his fedora. Tsuna only frowns frustratedly. Dealing with Reborn early in the morning was not in his book. Reborn continues to sip the hot substance down without paying any attention to the exhausted brunet.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Reborn shrug his shoulders before smiling teasingly at the young Vongola. Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine and back up. He was getting a bad feeling out of that smile. He knew Reborn for a long time, but he never understands how his mind works whatsoever. Wasn't it torturing enough when he had to pair up with his two best friends? More against his will on his side. "Nothing really." Reborn went back to drinking the bitter coffee as Tsuna slowly, cautiously made way to the door. It was almost time for Gokudera to arrive and he doesn't want the silver-haired male to wait. Tsuna hurried on his sneakers that was matching with the main color of his outfit. Tsuna waste no time to open the door to see the bomber who was about to knock.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hello Tenth." Gokudera greeted.

They began to move away from Tsuna's home with no knowledge of Reborn watching. The Arcobaleno stood high with pride as he watch the two males walk off to wherever they were going. Seems like everything is going according to plan. By the end of the dates, Tsuna will choose Yamamoto. Either way, it's a win-win. And Reborn already knew that the emotions Gokudera has were admiration, not love. He may think it, but it was obvious that it wasn't the same. So his feeling would be spared. Now he has to worry about making the relationship last. Knowing Tsuna, he has zero experience with date with either girls or boys. Reborn's cheeks puffed out from containing his laughter. He has a long way to go.

Tsuna and Gokudera's first destination was the theater. A new comedy movie came out and Tsuna was dying to see it, but tickets were sold out. Luckily, Gokudera had some. Somehow, Tsuna wasn't sure if he actually waited from the beginning to get it or exploded someone to receive it. Ether way, he didn't want to know. They were patiently waiting in line to buy snacks for the movie. Since it was packed, it might take a while. They started conversations after conversations to keep themselves entertained. And from Gokudera destroying the building. Tsuna does not want to apologize and pay for damages created by the bomber again. Tsuna stares up ahead to see only five more people till their turn. Tsuna stares at Gokudera to distract himself for a while. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had on a white shirt with a black long sleeve jacket. Along with dark jeans. Plus the leather wristbands and his rings. Tsuna immediately turned away and blushed furiously as the Storm guardian stared in confusion.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-nothing." Tsuna said, still had his back facing towards the silver-haired male. He didn't want Gokudera to see how red his face was. He knows the tall male isn't a teaser, but Tsuna couldn't help worry about his reaction. "Ah, it's our turn." Gokudera spoken up. Tsuna turns around to see that it was true that it was their turn. The female worker asked what they wanted politely as Gokudera looks at the foods and drinks. He ordered a medium sized popcorn with both red and blue slushie for beverages. The bomber asked if he wanted anything personally, but Tsuna shook his head no. After they were done, Tsuna held on to the popcorn and Gokudera has the two drinks. They both made way to their numbered room and search for seats that had the best view for the movie. Lucky for them, there were two empty seats all the way in the back and it was the highest. Tsuna properly sat down on the seat and waited for the movie.

It started with upcoming movies, ads, and instructions on what to do and not to do in the theater. Tsuna sat nervously as the room darkens. Empty seats were taken by whomever and small quiet conversation lingered as the introducing started. In the beginning, it was showing a male, the main character, stuck in a closet. Tsuna glimpse to the side of him as he saw Gokudera watch the large screen with little interest. He rest his elbow on the armrest with his head on his hand. There were times where there was laughter from the watchers. But not once have Tsuna heard anything from the bomber. Was he not enjoying himself? Without the clueless brunet knowing, Gokudera is trying his hardest to not laugh. He want to keep his composure and show his 'cool' side so the smaller male could be impressed. He never thought it had a different effect. Throughout the whole movie, it was filled with silence. Well, not technically. There were laughter and sounds from the screen, but it felt awkward. Awkward between him and Gokudera. Just when the movie was nearly done, Gokudera wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and pulled him closer. Tsuna blushed. But the strange thing was his heart not racing. It wasn't rapidly beating or making him feel any familiar emotion. What he was feeling right now was awkward.

The movie finally ended and Gokudera pulled away his arm. All the bought food was finished and was thrown away. Their next stop was a small cafe. Tsuna never been to it, but he heard it's well-known for its desserts. Gokudera had the custard pudding, Tsuna had a chocolate crème parfait, along side with a sweet lassi. Tsuna smiled happily as he ate his dessert. He couldn't help stare in awe as to how delicious the taste was. He continued on further without knowing two emerald orb watching. Gokudera stared in content as how cheery his date was. He could just chuckle from the sight. "I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself, Tenth."

Tsuna looked up from his frozen treat as he saw how his Storm guardian was staring at him. "E-eh?" That was the only word that he could say, or think, at the moment. He looked back at his parfait with small blushed dancing on his cheeks. "What about you Gokudera-kun? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" He asked quietly. Gokudera leans against the wooden seat and nods. They proceed to finish their treats and heads home. During their walk, Tsuna stared at the orange sky as the sun was setting. Finally, they reached the Sawada's resident. The small brunet stood in front of the metal gates as he tries to enter his home. Before doing so, Tsuna turned to Gokudera.

"Thank you for today Gokudera-kun."

"It's nothing, Tenth."

Tsuna proceed to open the door when he felt a tug on his wrist. "W-wait." Tsuna turned around once more as he saw how serious Gokudera became. "There's something I want to ask you." Tsuna gulped. He knew what he was going to say. Like the book said, the prince's friend will ask the princess to leave with him to a far away land. Tsuna waited nervously till the bomber continues. "I don't expect an immediate answer, but please think about it." Gokudera said nervously.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"I was ordered to return to Italy for a special program to guarantee my place as your right-hand man."

Tsuna stares at Gokudera in shock. Italy? When they say far away, they mean it. Tsuna felt the grip on his wrist loosen. "Will you come with me?" Somewhere inside his head told him no. But he had to follow the book and wait till Gokudera ask again. Tsuna smiles gently at the silver-haired male as the hold on his hand was gone. "I'm not really sure what to say. Can I have some time to think about it?" Gokudera nods in acknowledgment. With that, they departed with a small farewell. Tsuna pressed his back against the wooden door as he felt his heart was about to explode inside. He ruffles his hair in frustration as he dislike how this is going to end. The small brunet sighed as he walks up to his room. Upon reaching his familiar bedroom, Tsuna fell on his bed in relief. Tomorrow will be Yamamoto's turn. Tsuna buried his face into his soft pillow.

"Date with Yamamoto..." Tsuna said to himself.

"Hurry up and be ready."

Tsuna sat up from his bed as he saw the hit man baby staring out of the window. "Eh?" Why does he need to be ready for? Especially after his date with Gokudera. "Don't 'eh' me. Get ready for your date with Yamamoto." Tsuna blinked. After, he shouted in confusion. Wasn't that suppose to be tomorrow? Leon crawled to Reborn's hand and transformed into a gun. Reborn pointed at the brunet without even looking. "I said, get ready." He said warningly. Without a second thought, Tsuna rushed to the bathroom. Leon returned to his original form and went back to his rightful place on the fedora. Reborn smirks at his accomplishment. He jumped off the desk and landed on the bed. During Tsuna's date with Gokudera, Reborn took the liberty to give Yamamoto tickets for a date in a amusement park. At first he wanted to plan a fancy dinner, but when he heard about the amusement park from Bianchi, he couldn't help it. It was specially designed for couples only. And knowing Yamamoto and Tsuna, they won't figure it out. He went downstairs and opened the door to see Yamamoto behind it.

"Yo, kid."

"Ciaossu."

Yamamoto searched around for the small male, but didn't see him. "Where's Tsuna?" He asked cheerfully. Reborn told him to wait as he shouted for Tsuna to hurry up. They stood there till they heard a loud crash. Reborn frowns. Still useless as ever. Soon after, Tsuna showed up without any injuries. If he did, the ticket would be useless and the date would be delayed. And Reborn isn't someone that likes people ruining his generosity. Tsuna greeted Yamamoto as he did the same. With Reborn seeing them off, he smirks. Mission complete. Now it all depends on those two.

Yamamoto stared at the tickets as he reads the name. They were currently standing in front of the amusement park. Yamamoto was making sure if he was in the right place and Tsuna was standing there with his jaw opened. He saw nothing but couples coming in and out of the area. The only culprit he could think to do this was his Spartan tutor, Reborn. He bets that the baby was laughing behind his back right this minute. "I guess this is the place." Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna stares at the baseball lover with exaggeration for his simple mind. The place had love written all over it and the taller male thinks it's an ordinary park. "Come on. Let's go before they close." Tsuna couldn't help but to blush. Without thinking, Yamamoto held on Tsuna's hand as he dragged him inside. The first thing they went to was a baseball booth. Yamamoto paid the man and asked if Tsuna wanted anything. He searched around with little interest when he saw two small plush bunnies. It was colored blue and orange. Tsuna smiled as it reminded of himself and Yamamoto. Tsuna pointed to the small toys. Yamamoto nods and prepared his position. When the ball was shot directly to him, Yamamoto hit it as it flew to the target. The worker had his jaw open in shock. He handed Yamamoto the bunnies, which Yamamoto proceeded to give to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled gently as he examines the toy. Yamamoto blushed when he saw how Tsuna's was acting.

"Here you go Yamamoto." Tsuna held out the orange bunny.

"Thanks, Tsuna." Yamamoto took the plush bunny in appreciation.

Next was the circus. Tsuna was a bit 'iffy' since he wasn't a big fans of clowns. Come to think of it, he didn't like the circus at all. But with Yamamoto's smile, Tsuna gave in. "Y-Yamamoto, I'm not sure about this." Tsuna clings to Yamamoto's back shirt as they entered the circus. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Tsuna blushed as he felt his heart skipped a beat. Yamamoto wrapped his arm around Tsuna protectively as Tsuna blushed even harder. He could feel his heart jumping around against his ribcage. Somewhere in his mind, he hoped that the baseball player didn't hear it. They found seats near the front through all the crowds. Tsuna was still feeling a bit nervous since he was scared of the clowns. The place dimmed down and one spot was lit. There stood the proud ringmaster. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, in our opening act will be the amazing, flexible acrobats!" The lights on the ringmaster was gone and when the lights were on, he vanished and out came the performers. Some did flips, acro dancing, and bend body parts. All of them were amazing, but at the same time uncomfortable at the sight. "Tsuna, look." Tsuna then looks to wherever Yamamoto was point and saw a men hand walking on a thin string. Tsuna stares in awe. All the acrobats were finishing up what the were doing and went behind the curtain. That was when the ringmaster appeared. "I sure hope you all enjoyed that because I sure did." The audience laughed. "Well, our next act is a bit more different. Actually, they have wheels." And on cue, the unicyclists appeared. They surrounded the ringmaster before stopping. "What did I say? Meet the Wheelies everyone." The audience cheered and clapped.

After another magic trick from their ringmaster on disappearance, the unicyclists continued on with the act. They stood up from the unicycle on one hand, form shapes, and even danced on it. The crowd couldn't get enough. After the performance was done, they rode away. Cheering and clapping filled the tent. And out came the ringmaster. "Did you enjoy that? Of course you did." The crowd shouted yes and agreed. "I know this next act will be a bit lame to you, but be careful of things popping. Here are the jugglers." And so they appeared. There were only three performers and they stood across from each other. The room dimmed down, but the spotlights were on them. They started with normal juggling till they began to walk. They all approach close to the audience. Apparently, one of the many people in the audience they were facing was Tsuna. The small male backed away from the juggler as he clings to Yamamoto. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." The juggler smiled in reassurance. Tsuna nods, but remained cautious. The male juggler stopped his juggling as he stares at Tsuna. He held out all three balls towards Tsuna. Without a clue, it exploded in a puff of smoke. When it cleared up, a rose boutique appeared. Tsuna claps cheerfully. "For you, my love." He handed the boutique to Tsuna. The juggler then proceed to move away as he stood with the other performers. In pure magic, another group of balls appears. "For our final act, it'll end with a boom." That was when they threw the objects into the air. Exploding, doves flew from the puff of smoke. It flew around and some sparkling sprinkles fell down to the crowd. Tsuna stares in awe. The ringmaster appeared. "See what I mean? Popping! Okay, our next final act will be less human, more animal." Tsuna immediately paled. Out came the lion, but it wasn't the reason he paled. He saw clowns. He wanted to leave now. "Yamamoto, I think we should leave." Tsuna stuttered. "Tsuna?" Without knowing, he heard a loud roar. Immediately, Tsuna clings onto Yamamoto in desperation. "Don't worry, Tsuna. It's friendly." Tsuna looked to see the lion sitting patiently in front of him and Yamamoto. Yamamoto proceed to pet the tamed animal without a care. Seeing it was safe, Tsuna reached out to do the same, shaking. The lion drew closer to the touch as it purred. Playfully, the lion jump onto Tsuna. Tsuna screamed out of fear.

"Tsuna!"

Because of the unexpected attraction for Tsuna with the lion, both the clowns, ringmaster, and animal tamers came out to help pull away the overly friendly lion. Yamamoto held on to Tsuna so he could somewhat be at ease, but it wasn't working. Tsuna is currently crying and yelling for the creature to get off. Finally, it did. Tsuna was shaking from the terrible experience. It was much worse than the time when he went to the zoo to get a pet. This top all the miserable events in his life. Even the clowns doesn't look as scary now. "I am terribly sorry sir. Our sweet Lily had no wrong intentions when she did that. Please forgive her strange behavior." Tsuna nods softly. "I know! How about you join the final act. That way you won't feel scared and Lily will behave." Tsuna immediately shook his head. Yamamoto drew the small brunet closer as he felt the discomfort. "I understand. But if you don't, Lily has the tendency of following people she likes." Tsuna thought about it for a minute and agrees. He does not want a lion following him and Yamamoto during their date and it would look strange too.

"That's the spirit! Why not have your friend join you?"

Tsuna glimpsed at Yamamoto, who smiles at him. Without words, Yamamoto followed Tsuna to the inner round area. They were told to stand in the middle and if they want to participate in a particular act, they can. Lily walked over to Tsuna and lick his hand. Feeling a bit nervous, he pet the mature animal. She purred softly. With that, she join with the performers. She jumped over hops and stood on her two feet. She roared to Tsuna cheerfully as he waved to her. Wanting the brunet to have fun as well, Lily came over to Tsuna and lowers her body so he could get on. "Y-you want me to get on?" She roared happily in agreement. A bit reluctant, Tsuna got on the female lion. She then started to walk around so that the smaller boy was comfortable until she runs. Tsuna smiles from how fun it was becoming. Clowns started to juggle pins and make the smaller animals dance. Yamamoto was learning how to juggle by one of them. Tsuna waved at the baseball player as he smiled happily. Yamamoto sighed out in relief. At least Tsuna is fine.

Audience watched in content as they saw how happy the two males were. The show finally came to an end and the ringmaster said farewell to everyone. Tsuna and Yamamoto left the tent and searched for the next ride. Yamamoto picked out the Ferris wheel so that they could relax and for Tsuna to ease up. It was finally their turn to ride. Tsuna stepped in cautiously since he didn't want to shake the machine.

They took their seats opposite of each other. They were rising up high into the night sky. Tsuna stared out the glass window in awe when he saw the city lights. It was breathtaking. It was like the stars itself. Yamamoto stares at the small brunet in content. "I hope you enjoyed yourself Tsuna." He smiled. Tsuna turned back to the baseball player, smiling. "It was a lot of fun." He looks out the window once more. Follow the book.

"Ne, Yamamoto. What would you say if I left to go to Italy? With Gokudera-kun?"

The taller male remain quiet.

"I... I think you should go."

Tsuna's eyes widen. Wasn't Yamamoto suppose to say it was his choice to go or not and remain to shower him with love? Why did he say that? Somewhere in Tsuna's chest, he could feel his heart sinking low. "O-oh really? How come?" He asked with his head leaning down. Tsuna fumbled with his fingers as he waited for the other male to finish speaking.

"When I saw how you were behaving when he confessed to you, it was obvious that you liked him."

Yamamoto stared out of the glass window to see the illuminating lights. "I knew my chances with you were gone. Like the kid said, emotions are not need." Yamamoto felt his heart breaking little by little as he spoke whatever his heart was saying. Somewhere in his mind told him to say no. Not to leave him alone. But he couldn't. He didn't have the heart to do so.

Something inside Tsuna snapped. He raised his head and stared directly at the baseball idol. The spoken male stared back in shock and confusion. There were nothing but determination running through Tsuna's body. "That's not true. I only see Gokudera-kun as a friend."

"Eh?"

Tsuna clench his hands and stood up inside the small space provided. "The one I like, no, love is..." Right at that moment, fireworks were shooting out to the sky. "Yamamoto." The spoken male couldn't hear the last part of what the small brunet said. The fireworks matched how Tsuna was currently feeling. Yamamoto only stares at Tsuna as he saw the blushing face. Tsuna felt embarrassed. He just confess to the person his heart was rapidly beating for. The ride came to an end when the door was open by the worker. Both male exit the machine and walked home. Not before Yamamoto asked Tsuna something along the way. "So, who was the person you're in love with? I didn't hear it because of the fireworks." Tsuna blushed. Instead of feeling sad, he smiled.

"It's a secret." He pressed his fingers against his lips.

Yamamoto only laughed.

Tsuna watches as he did so._ Maybe someday I will be able to tell you with full confidence._ Tsuna thought shyly. Seeing that Tsuna was staring at him for a while, he asked if there was something wrong. Tsuna shook his head no. "Thank you Yamamoto." Yamamoto stared in confusion as he tried to figure out what the small brunet was thanking him for._ Someday for sure._

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was short. Anyways, since exams are coming up, I'll be a bit more busy than I am now. But don't fret, I will find time to write. Thank you. Please review. Any and many are welcome.<p> 


	5. Show Must Go On

Sorry for taking so long to update this everyone. A lot of things happened to me. Lately, when I was looking around, I noticed that there are 188 stories about Yamamoto and Tsuna in total. It adds up to eight pages. And I was actually impressed. After a couple of year, there might be more. I hope... Anyways, writers continue to write your amazing stories. Reader, review the stories as a reward. Show us that you care in the world. Haha, please and thank you.

Chapter 5: Show Must Go On

_If the rain had stopped that day_

_I might surely have just walked past you_

_If the bus had arrived at its usual time_

_I wouldn't have met you_

It's been a week since Gokudera asked Tsuna to leave with him to Italy and his date with his comrades. The younger male already knew what the outcome will be thanks to the mysterious book. After the day he checked out the book with Reborn, it took off. The book wasn't really checked out honestly. In some aspect, the story itself was gone. Not a single word on it. Tsuna ruffles his hair roughly as he tries to remember how it went. So far, he knew that the princess was living in a isolating tower deep in a forest and a prince found and befriends with her. But the prince's companion falls for the charming maiden also. Unable to choose, she took time to herself to think while the two men shower her with their love. That was about it. The rest was a bit of a blur in his point of view. Even without it, he knew what his answer was for Gokudera's question. How bad can it be to say no?

Tsuna was walking to school with his two best friends by his side. The conversation they were having was regular as suspected. Gokudera was discontent with Yamamoto's cheerful smile and easy-going personality. Tsuna continued walking smiling sheepishly at how the two males were behaving casually. "Oh Tenth, have you decided?" Gokudera asked, not caring to finish his conversation with the baseball player. Tsuna only hummed confusingly in response. Anxiety was written all over his face when Tsuna was staring at the bomber. Tsuna backed away from the discomforting area. It was obvious that he wanted the answer immediately. But he can't say it in front of Yamamoto.

"I'll tell you later after school." Tsuna respond nervously.

"Understood."

Yamamoto just stared at the two, dumbfounded. "What are you guys talking about?" Tsuna gulped. Gokudera only huffed at the baseball fanatic's unawareness. "If Tenth wants to come with me to Italy of course." Yamamoto came to a halt as his mind process correctly with the newly informed notification. Tsuna was planning to leave to Italy? Yamamoto stares worriedly at the brunet as he stares back in confusion. The painful feeling tied itself around Yamamoto's heart. His desire to tell the innocent boy not to leave and remain by his side was uproariously high. But he has to keep it locked up and smiles like he usually do since he has no right or say to Tsuna's choosing. The idea of his beloved crush leaving with another man to somewhere far away was unappealing to his eyes and mind. He can even call it a living nightmare in many ways since it actually was. He can only hope for the best on the sideline.

_If that instant_

_Had been slightly different_

_We would have walked_

_On separate paths of fate_

The bell rung across the hallways as students sat on their appropriate seats. Tsuna hung his head on his hand as he glimpse out of the window to the large ocean blue sky. Cloud lazily floats in midair happily. If only life was easy-going. The teacher called out students listed in class as he took attendance. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." He called out. Too focused on other matters, he didn't notice that the teacher was repeatedly calling his name. "Sawada!" Tsuna dropped his hand to the wooden desk and stares at an angry homeroom teacher. He gulped.

"If you have time to daydream, have some time to study for the upcoming midterms you'll all be taking next week."

"Y-yes sir." Tsuna stuttered.

The man huffed before calling the rest. He could feel the harsh glares coming from all directions. It was obvious that the rest was upset at him over childish matters. Everyone in here is quick to blame others for their discomfort and failures. Tsuna sighed, ignoring troublesome glance of students. The brunet softly tap his fingertips on his desk while thinking. Tsuna thought over what Kyoko, his former crush, told him before Reborn came and explained his outrageous situation. All in all, Yamamoto was the winner. The innocent male brush furiously as he recap the events of his date with Yamamoto. He could even laugh with ease at it. But as of today, it's about Gokudera and his reply on his offer. All the harsh staring ended except for one particular one. It felt warm and a bit of concerned. Tsuna look behind himself without moving his body. Yamamoto was staring at his back. He appeared to be thinking with the word 'bored' written across his face. Tsuna looks back at the board with a small blush.

_I always want to watch_

_The same future together with you_

_Let's look at the same stars_

_At the same spot_

The class ended with the final bell ringing. Tsuna outstretched his arms above his head. Gokudera walks over to Tsuna with a content expression. The innocent boy blushed lightly. "Is it all right if you answer me now Tenth?" Tsuna shook his head and said to wait a bit longer. The bomber only sighed and told the brunet that he will wait for him at the school's entrance. Tsuna nodded. Packing his belongings, Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulders. Of course, Tsuna exactly knew whom it was. The warm hold drew into an embrace. Tsuna can feel his heart beating rapidly. The feeling of his back pressed against Yamamoto's chest was welcoming in one's opinion. But he needs to hurry and go to the waiting bomber.

"Tsuna..."

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly at how Yamamoto was calling his name. "Y-Yamamoto..." It felt like a dream, a fairytale. It's actually a coincidence least to say. Tsuna could sense the presence of the taller male and how close his face was to ear. Hot breath sent shivers down to Tsuna's spine and back up. All of it didn't last as long that he hoped. Yamamoto pulled away from the younger male in frustration. Tsuna turns around to see his Rain guardian. "Tsuna, can you do me a simple favor?" Tsuna nods his head subconsciously. "Go to Italy with Gokudera." Time stopped for Tsuna when the baseball lover said that sentence.

Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes widen in shock and confusion. His breath was caught in his throat. "W-what?" Tsuna asked. His body was shaking. And it was obvious to the other to notice. "Go to Italy." Somewhere inside Tsuna broke. "Why? Why should I go?" Tsuna clung to Yamamoto's shirt in desperation. Yamamoto avoid eye contact and turns his head away. "It's for the best."

"How?"

"You like Gokudera, don't you?"

"I-"

"I already gave up on you..." Yamamoto interrupted.

Tsuna's heart was crying in agony. How? How can he do that? Just when he settled with the idea of being with him? Tsuna released his hold on the male and backed away. "I see." Tsuna grabbed his bag and ran to the door. Tear dripped down to his chin as he ran through the hallways. It hurts! It was painful! Tsuna was hoping it would work just like how the story went. He never thought that Yamamoto thought otherwise. Tsuna stopped where all the lockers were located. He leans against the wall to regain his breath. More tears form as the brunet silently sob to himself. It hurts. It hurts to know the one you're destined for does not feel the same. It's painful.

_I wonder if I am present_

_In the future you imagine for yourself_

_I want to look up to_

_The same sky with the same feelings_

Yamamoto stood between the rows of desk in sadness. A formed fist clench near his head as the pain reached his heart. He just release the one he truly love for another man to take. Images of Tsuna and Gokudera getting along with each other well filled his thoughts. Truthfully, he wanted to keep Tsuna here beside him. He was willing to lock him up somewhere and not let him go. But he couldn't. Tsuna would be much better off with the bomber than him. It was a lie. A lie when he said he gave up on Tsuna. Instead, he is captive by the innocent brunet. So much that his thoughts were only of that person. Yamamoto took his bag off the wooden desk and walked out of the classroom. Out in the window, he saw Tsuna being embraced passionately by Gokudera himself. Whatever that was left of his heart shattered from the scene. His chances, like he thought it was, was unbelievably slim. Tsuna and Gokudera walked away from his sight.

"Tsuna,"

"I love you."

The three silent, special words slipped through the baseball lover's lips. Originally, it was meant for the person face to face, but it doesn't seem likely to happen. All he needs is to be alone for today.

_Our ways of talking and acting are really similar_

_It's lie if we have always known each other_

_Mailing each other at the same time_

_Thinking about the same things_

Tsuna ran to his room full speed. He ignored his mother's calls and went to his comfort zone. Reborn was obviously inside, sitting on his leather chair. Tsuna jumped on the small bed and covered his face with his pillow. Reborn raises a brow at how his student was behaving. "Dame-Tsuna." He called out to the boy. But he didn't respond as he suspected. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I'm going to Italy." Reborn avert his attention back to the innocent brunet.

"Who asked you?"

"Gokudera-kun."

"What about Yamamoto?"

Reborn obviously noticed at how tense and stiff his student became by the mere mention of the name. So the reason he was acting like this was because of the baseball playing friend. "Yamamoto said I should go." Reborn stood there amazed at the new information he was now hearing. Yamamoto told him to go? Tsuna raised his head with teary eyes forming. His heart was crying again. Like it did before when Yamamoto told him he gave up. "Are you really going?" Reborn asked with seriousness lingering on his words. Tsuna wanted to say no. But circumstances said otherwise for their relationship. "Yes." The silence was a sign that Reborn was disapproving about the situation, but seeing how the younger male was in such distress state made him think likewise. "I see. Fine. When are you leaving?"

_We might have been bound together by a red thread_

_We fit so well together_

_Like if it was decided by chance right from the start_

_I believe we are fated to be together_

"Tomorrow."

Reborn frowns even further. Tomorrow. It's a short given time, but he can think of a solution for all this so it can be a win-win. The Arcobaleno removes himself from the leather seat and left the room for the brunet to be alone. Tsuna rest his head on the pillow with his eyes closed. More leaks of tears travels down to the soft material. Tsuna recapped what happened when he was at school, going to see Gokudera at the entrance. The brunet was just finished with wiping his tears away and went out the building to seek the silver head bomber. And on cue, the guardian was waving directly at him carelessly. Tsuna let out a soft, silent giggle. "Tenth, ready to go?" He asked cheerfully.

"Y-yeah."

"What's wrong Tenth? Your eyes are red."

Tsuna gasped. Instead of saying some random excuse, the brunet told what the bomber actually wanted to hear. "Don't worry. Gokudera, about what you asked me today." Gokudera stood there nervously as he awaits for Tsuna's answer. "I'll go with you." Right then and there, Tsuna felt worse than he was before. He smiled to the Storm guardian to hide his sadness. But the taller male saw through him like glass. Gokudera embraced Tsuna passionately in ease the male. He wanted to cry. Tsuna couldn't hold back much longer. He wanted the compassion, the love he needs that was suppose to be given from Yamamoto. Tsuna clung his small hands on Gokudera's shirt in desperation as he sobs. "Don't worry Tenth. I'll protect you." The promising words filled Tsuna's ear as he continued to sob further.

_I wonder if I am present_

_In the future you imagine for yourself_

_I want to look up to the same sky with_

_The same feelings_

Gokudera returned Tsuna to his home in one piece. The bomber said his farewell and left. Tsuna just smiled. Getting comfort from Gokudera wasn't really what he was expecting, but it helped a bit. And that's how it all went.

"Yamamoto."

_Ba-thump._

"Yamamoto..."

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

Continuously, the name remains to effect his hearts as it did before. He pressed his hand against his chest. Tsuna raised his other hand high to the ceiling to caught nothing._ Ba-thump._ There it goes again. Beating again on its own whim. Love. The only reason that can describe why he was behaving like this. The same reason why he was in pain. How does Yamamoto feel right at this moment? Sadden? Relieved? Possible. Who knows how that male's mind works? Tsuna turns around on his bed before sighing. If only he wasn't forced into this. Maybe then, he can be with Yamamoto like normal.

The night drowned as the day rises. Tsuna was packed and ready to leave for the airport. Reborn stood before him with a small frown. "I guess I'll be leaving Reborn." Tsuna told the baby hitman before leaving the room. Downstairs stood a proud guardian as he waits for his leader. "Ready, Tenth?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sat alone in an empty classroom. It was lunch break and everyone left to get whatever they needed. The baseball player knew why the two close friends of his isn't here. They were probably at the airport by now. Images of a smiling Tsuna filled his thoughts. He was going to adjust to the fact that Tsuna, his first crush, is now gone with Gokudera, another man and his close friend. He couldn't suppress the urge to smile sadly. "Bye Tsuna." He said quietly to himself as he stares out of the window.<p>

_I always want to watch_

_The same future together with you_

_Let's look at the same stars_

_At the same spot_

"It doesn't have to be." A babyish voice said.

Yamamoto turned to see Reborn sitting with his legs crossed on a nearby wooden desk. "Kid!" He said in surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Huh?"

Leon crawled to his owner's hands and transformed into a green gun that was regularly used against Tsuna as a threat. Having a clueless mind, Yamamoto only thought of it as a harmless advance toy. The gun was directly pointed at him. "I'll say it again." He readied the mechanism to shot at the baseball player. "Why are you sitting here when you're suppose to be stopping Tsuna?" Yamamoto's eyes widen from shock. He wasn't really surprised that the baby Arcobaleno knew, but instead, it was the fact that he wants the taller male to stop the brunet.

"Because Tsuna would be best suited with Gokudera."

"How do you know?"

That question hit his head painfully. How? Well there were a lot of reasons as to how Tsuna should be with Gokudera. "I just think they do." Reborn stared into the hazel brown orbs in front of him with a straight face. "So you have no regrets about this?" A clicking sound was heard from the mechanism in hand. "Yeah. I suppose I don't." He lied. Reborn only smirked as his fedora covered half of his face. Out of the unexpected, Reborn pulled the trigger and out came a blue bullet. Yamamoto fell off his chair, landing with a thump. A thought ran through his head as he was falling.

_I wonder if I am present_

_In the future you imagine for yourself_

_I want to look up to_

_The same sky with the same feelings_

_**Stop Tsuna from leaving. Stop Tsuna!**_

A blue colored wave ran through his body top to bottom. It went away when the taller male stood high. On his forehead was a blue flame that was similar to Tsuna when he enters Dying Will mode. It's the same as the bullet he use on Tsuna, but it doesn't really cause the user's clothes to burn out. Yamamoto's eyes were filled with determination. "Stop Tsuna from leaving!" Yamamoto shouted. And off the boy ran. Reborn smirked amusingly at his work. He recapped a past thought. The one saying he never got to finish._ Emotions are not needed in the Mafia._

_Because it gets in the way from letting the person to do what they truly desire._

Yamamoto continued to run as he was getting near the airport. He was still in his Dying Will form till it ran out as he reached the entrance. Yamamoto stared in confusion as to how he got here. That was when he remembered. He needs to find Tsuna. He had to stop him. Not until he tells him how he felt about the boy.

"Tsuna!" He shouted.

Yamamoto continues to search a familiar brunet in a large building. He ran even though his lungs were tired out and contain less air than necessary. But he didn't care. He wanted to see that person. "Tsuna!" He pushed himself through the crowded group where all the station was located. Maybe his luck can help him find Tsuna. And luck served him well. The sign that said 'Flight #8' was heading to Italy. "Tsuna!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The last person aboard into the station and the flight attendant closed the metal door. Without a second thought, he ran to it with everything he got. He slammed his hands harshly at the door and demand it to open. But life was cruel to many. His voice was never heard when the announcement went on. "Flight number eight is taking flight." And so it did. The plan that Tsuna was suppose to be on was taking off from the ground to the limitless blue sky. Yamamoto stares in sadness. His chance to confess was... gone.

Yamamoto sat down on an empty seat nearby of the station and sighed tiredly. "Tsuna..."

"Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto's eyes widens in shock at how familiar the voice was. He looks up to see Tsuna standing in front of him with a suite case in hand. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto felt happiness overwhelming his entire body from seeing the innocent brunet. Yamamoto embraced the boy tightly and passionately. "Y-Yamamoto?" The taller male ignored the boy for a moment as he was lost in the warm. Soft chocolate brown hair in his hand and a small warming body in his arm. "Tsuna..." Yamamoto drew his face closer to the brunet's hair. How he wished time could freeze for this exact moment.

_So we may always walk_

_On the same path, had in hand_

_Even on days filled with tears_

_And on sunny days_

But everything has an ending. Yamamoto release Tsuna halfway as his hands were still on Tsuna's arms. "I thought you were already gone." Yamamoto asked, confused. Tsuna blushed lightly at the sentence. It was actually cute enough for Yamamoto to lose control from hugging him much more. "Because I had unfinished business." He said quietly.

"Unfinished business?"

"Yeah. Like this one."

At that moment, Tsuna surrounds Yamamoto's shoulders with his arms, drawing the tall male closer down. Lips were pressed gently against another. Yamamoto's eyes widen from the unexpected advanced action. He didn't care about anything at that moment. Tsuna parted away and stares upward to the baseball player. "I love you Yamamoto. Since the beginning."

_Ba-thump._ Yamamoto felt his heart beat. Those words were the one he was waiting to hear all this entire time. "I love you too Tsuna." Yamamoto said with affection.

"At the very beginning when you came in my life."

Another affectionate kiss was shared between the two.

_I wonder if I am present_

_In the future you imagine for yourself_

_I want to look up to_

_The same sky with the same feelings_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone. This is the final chapter to our beloved "New Beginning". The song I used is called If by Kana Nishino. I couldn't find a song that could match this story but I found something else. So I guess this is goodbye. I don't own anything except the plot of the story. Please review or something. Thanks everyone. Spread the 8027 love to many in the world.<p> 


End file.
